


Are you still down with me?

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha!Izaya, Alpha!Kida, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aoba what are you even doing there, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Mikado, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Sequel to "And if you give me half a chance" focused on Kida and Mikado.Inspired by the other sequel i.e. "Your Life's Gonna Have New Meaning" by tenser.It starts right after the end of the original fic though.It's kind of random but I wanted to write about Linda and Tengoku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Life’s Gonna Have New Meaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967172) by [tenser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser). 



> It might be best if you read "Your Life's Gonna Have New Meaning" before this, though both these sequels take place concurrently so it isn't strictly necessary.

Kida was in a bad shape for days after what he had done to Heiwajima Shizuo with Izaya. He stayed cooped up in bed, refusing to leave the room, open the blinds or see anyone.

There was a time when he thought Izaya wasn’t so bad. Sure it was suspicious how he’d told Saki, a female omega, to approach him right after he’d presented as an alpha. The control Izaya had over her was likewise unnerving. But he had also saved her, like so many other omegas, from a fate that seemed way worse than loyalty to him. 

Then the incident with the Blue Squares happened and it was a miracle Saki wasn’t raped even while she got badly hurt. That was when Kida realized that Izaya, for all his musings about omegas behaving in unexpected ways or being much more complex than society gave them credit for, didn’t really care about what happened to specific ones. 

Saki stayed loyal to Izaya through it all as if she couldn’t see it. Omegas were stupid, Kida decided, after witnessing it time and time again: their astonishment at Izaya not raping them, the eternal gratefulness for that mixed with longing for his exclusive attention and the willingness to follow his commands even when he led them toward fates worse than death. 

It was after helping Izaya dismember a helpless man that Kida realized he himself was an alpha every bit as stupid as these omegas.

Mikado and Saki tiptoed around each other outside his room. Mikado knew he should be going to school but couldn’t bring himself to go and face being recognized as an omega.

Saki’s status was bizarre now that Mikado was Kida’s mate. She hadn’t mated with Kida herself because the only socially acceptable way to do this with a female omega would have been once they were married and Kida had been still saving money for that when Izaya thrust Mikado in heat at him. Still, she lingered around, none of them knowing what she should do or where else she could go.

Inside his room, between nightmares filled with blood, severed limbs and the heady scent of an omega in heat for the first time in ten years, Kida regretted both stringing Saki along and having mated with Mikado in a dirty alleyway on the way from Izaya’s office to Mikado’s place. 

He didn’t really mean for that to happen and he couldn’t understand why. Was it because of years of his and Mikado’s friendship? Or had the pills Izaya had fed Mikado before sending the two of them on their way had something to do with that?

After all Izaya had always had an interest in Mikado and the Dollars and what better way was there of controlling Mikado once he’d presented as an omega than making him mate with an alpha stupid enough to follow Izaya’s lead?

Kida knew he shouldn’t be having such thoughts. But he also knew that what had happened was not what he had expected mating to be like and he wasn’t sure if it was ever supposed to be with Mikado at all. He was even less sure of that after having smelled Heiwajima Shizuo in heat. 

He couldn’t tell if it was just him or if that scent could drive any alpha crazy like that but he suffered through unimaginable longing whenever he remembered it. Actually, it was so overpowering some part of him could almost understand why Izaya had gone to the lengths he’d gone to, first waiting around for ten years, withstanding all that humiliation, and then committing an unbelievably atrocious act just to get that omega for himself. 

“Masaomi,” Saki called out to him from the other side of the door. “You have to come out. There’s the strangest alpha I’ve ever seen here now and I think Mikado-kun hasn’t thought through inviting him.”

Kida sprang to his feet guided by instinct upon hearing that another alpha had entered his home, apparently to mess with his omega on top of that.

“I didn’t know, Masaomi,” Mikado whimpered when Kida stormed into the room only to see him pressed against the wall by a boy smaller than him, who, when he turned around to look at Kida, revealed a face so girly he seemed like the perfect omega material.

Kida realized he knew who that was. Kuronuma Aoba. But he had never met him in person before and he was astonished as well that he was an alpha with these looks. The smell and the general feeling were unmistakable, though. 

Mikado had so much to learn. 

“I’m sorry, Ryuugamine-senpai. I got carried away,” Aoba apologized.

He let Mikado go immediately but that didn’t stop Kida from grabbing the back of his coat and dragging him farther away from him. 

Aoba didn’t fight it at all, probably sensing that resistance would have been futile.

Kida turned him around in his grasp to face him.

“I’ll kill you if I see you around Mikado ever again, you understand, Kuronuma?” he threatened.

Then he punched Aoba in that pretty face of his, still guided by instinct more than anything, and let him fall to the floor with the impact of the hit.

Aoba straightened back up right away, touching his injury tentatively.

“We’ll see about that, Kida-senpai,” he said. “Hopefully you will not make Ryuugamine-senpai drop out of school like you. And what do you need two omegas for by the way? Maybe the other one would like to get to know me?” he offered and smiled at Saki who was lingering in the doorway to see what was going on.

“Don’t look at her like that,” Kida growled. ”And get lost before I hit you again.”

Aoba headed toward the door but stopped on his way out.

“You’re the leader of Blue Squares, Ryuugamine-senpai,” he addressed Mikado. “Will you just walk away from that now because your boyfriend tells you to or feels insecure about us continuing to hang out together? If you were my omega, I would have treated you with more respect than that.”

“That’s a lie, Kuronuma-kun,” Mikado answered in an even voice, even though his face was still flushed from having just had a close encounter with an alpha like that. “I know because we’re alike in a way and if I could have an omega myself… I wouldn’t want to be that person.”

Aoba smiled.

“Good luck with Kida-senpai then,” he said. “Hopefully you’ll always be happy with your choice, Ryuugamine-senpai. Even if it was made for you by someone else.” He produced an empty vial from the pocket of his coat and threw it to Kida. “Look into that, if your alpha will allow you to have a look, that’s it. What was inside was an interesting substance. Illegal though. It has been sent to me by mail, empty like that. The label is in Russian but that’s not a problem when Kida-senpai’s employer knows it fluently, right? And by the way, Anri-senpai worries about you quite a bit since you disappeared so suddenly, Ryuugamine-senpai. I’m trying to comfort her but you should probably let her know what actually happened to you," he suggested. "See you all around,” he said, his smile widening when his gaze landed on Saki.

Then he left, his alpha scent wafting behind him.

Mikado thought how he would have given everything to be him. Then he reached out his hand.

Kida indeed considered not giving him the vial he was holding, suspecting what it might have contained even without the ability to read Russian, but in the end he decided that would’ve been an even worse idea and dropped it into Mikado’s hand.

“It was Izaya who did it to you, Mikado," he said. “I didn’t know about that either.”

“Does that make it any better, though?” Mikado asked seriously, his hand closing around the vial. “I was confused by that, too. Because I thought I was… No, I still am in love with Sonohara-san,” he confessed.

“But that’s a lost cause either way,” Saki pointed out from the doorway. “You’re an omega. She is not an alpha and whatever else she is, she is not meant for someone like you.”

“There’s no need to involve Anri in this situation,” Kida said, only realizing after the fact how cruel that might have sounded considering Mikado’s confession.

“I will check on the Internet what that substance was,” Mikado said off-handedly before walking away, clutching the vial in his hand.

“Should I leave, Masaomi?” Saki asked before Kida could retreat back into his room.

“Not before you’re ready,” he answered, though he knew what all of them should do was leave and go somewhere where Izaya wouldn’t ever find them again.

But what happened instead was him going back to work for Izaya the following day because the rent had to be paid and he was a teenage high school dropout saddled with taking care of two omegas now and who else was going to pay him enough to do that.

\---

While passing through the corridor on his way to Izaya's office, Kida thought he caught a shadow of Heiwajima's scent. Could it be that Heiwajima really was at Izaya's place? Could he even still be alive after what they'd done to him, Kida wondered.

“Welcome back, Masaomi-kun,” Izaya greeted Kida when he entered his office.

“What’s that?” Kida asked straight away, dropping the vial Kuronuma had brought on Izaya's desk.

Izaya picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully.

“Please don’t carry this around, Masaomi-kun,” he said and pushed the vial back toward Kida. “Destroy it. The substance that was in it is illegal. And so sought after by the authorities that even I don’t sell it.”

“You sent this vial by mail to Kuronuma Aoba.”

“Has he told you that? He’s a liar, Masaomi-kun. Don’t believe in anything he says.”

Kida took out his knife and smashed the vial with its hilt right on the desk.

Izaya scowled.

“You told me to destroy it, Izaya-san,” Kida pointed out.

“So, how is Mikado-kun faring?”

“Are we going to gossip about our omegas now?” 

“Sure, why not? Do you think I’d have some kind of a problem with that, Masaomi-kun?” Izaya asked with a gleeful smile. “I don’t struggle to accept my true nature like you. But then again, I’m not seventeen. Hopefully it will get better for you with time as well.”

Hopefully it wouldn’t, Kida thought, if it would mean becoming like Izaya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, Alpha!Aoba.


	2. Chapter 2

“I met your sisters earlier today, Izaya-san,” Kida said while feeding stacks of banknotes into a money counter. 

He was by no means proud of that but he was still working for Izaya and it would have been more difficult to quit than he cared to admit. Heiwajima’s faint scent permeated Izaya’s office, even if he was well hidden from view, and it made Kida almost eager to come there given the chance. Obviously he still needed the money Izaya was paying him but he was older and the chances of him getting a job elsewhere were no longer as slim. After all, alphas were favored for a lot of positions. But that job made for a handy excuse for other things and he stuck to it.

“His sisters are a disaster,” Namie commented casually from where she was sorting some papers.

“Think about your brother before making such comments, Namie,” Izaya spoke up.

He was typing on his computer with one hand while holding a toddler in his lap with the other. 

It was Heiwajima’s child but however long Kida was staring at it, he couldn’t see any resemblance there. The boy just looked like a little Izaya with magenta eyes. He was also an alpha. Izaya had had him tested after birth and let all of them know immediately after.

“So, why are they pretending to be an alpha and an omega?” Kida asked. “They must both be the same thing if they’re identical twins,” he reasoned.

“Yes, and thankfully in that case, they’re both betas,” Izaya said absent-mindedly, busy with swatting his son’s hands away from the keyboard. “They flipped a coin when they were little to decide which one was going to be an alpha and which one an omega. Not something one can decide for oneself, obviously, but they were just children.” Izaya shrugged. 

It wasn’t the only example he knew of someone being misguided like that anyway. That’s it, until reality came knocking.

The other occupants of the room must have thought of Shizuo as well because the topic was dropped.

After a while Kida ran out of money to count.

“It’s good you’re done, Masaomi-kun. Take care of Psyche for me, will you?” Izaya pushed the toddler off his lap and in Kida’s general direction. “You should get some practice anyway.”

Kida blushed at the mention of Mikado’s pregnancy.

“Though you may not have much childcare left to do, what with having two able-bodied omegas around.” Izaya sighed. “You might have had a good idea there, actually. Hey, Namie, do you want to get married to me?”

“No, thank you. You’re a tad bit too abusive for my taste,” Namie answered without missing a beat.

Kida stretched his arms out toward Psyche who promptly bit him on his finger hard enough to draw blood with a mischievous smile on his face.

\---

It was after the birth that Mikado found the courage to go back to school. Or more likely, he was forced out of the apartment where he’d spent the previous two years engrossed in his online activities by the presence of a fussy baby he didn’t care much about. 

Saki took care of the newborn, if only to make herself useful, before falling in love with it for real, spending her days staring into its striking yellow eyes.

Anri had also graduated by then, which made the decision to show up at school a tad easier for Mikado.

“It’s funny how you’re my kouhai now, Mikado-kun,” Aoba welcomed him on his first day back, having cornered him in the hallway even while Mikado had been trying to steer clear of him.

He was accompanied by the Orihara sisters.

“But Iza-nii said you just had a baby, Ryuugamine-kun?” the more outspoken one asked right away. “Why aren’t you home with it?”

“Seriously?” Aoba asked incredulously.

Mikado blushed at having the secret he hoped to keep hidden for as long as possible exposed like that.

“Mairu, don’t tell anyone else, will you?” Aoba requested, staring at Mikado’s blush. “Can you do that for me?”

“Sure, Aocchi,” she agreed instantly.

Aoba wasn’t sure if she was serious. And if she was, was it out of sympathy for him or because she instinctively listened to him as an alpha?

“But why?” she asked. “Isn’t the omega’s place by his offspring’s side?” 

“Mikado-senpai’s special. It’d be a waste to only use him for child-rearing,” Aoba said, rubbing the scar on the back of his hand where Mikado had stabbed him with a ballpoint pen.

The gesture was apparent to Mikado but the incident, which had happened before he’d presented as an omega, seemed to have happened centuries ago to him.

“It’s good you’re back, senpai,” Aoba said, looking him in the eye. “If you’re up to it, you can be my gang’s leader again.” 

“Confusing,” Kururi spoke up softly.

“Yes, Aocchi’s words don’t make sense at all,” Mairu agreed. “This is not how you talk to an omega either. Unless you want to mess with his head,” she added with a gleeful smile.

Mikado knew as much himself but it wasn’t easy finding an alpha who would go against his instincts like that at all so he chose to enjoy Aoba’s deference while it lasted, consequences be damned.

\---

“You should have your son tested, Masaomi-kun.” Izaya said. “What are you even raising him as without knowing? A beta?”

Izaya was unusually preoccupied with the topic ever since he had fathered another boy who had turned out to be an omega.

“I didn’t know before I presented and it worked out fine,” Kida said. “And Saki just does whatever feels right to her, I guess.”

“While Mikado’s running a gang, which is an ideal pastime for an omega,” Izaya pointed out. “And just what happens when they’re not trained accordingly from birth. I used to appreciate omegas with some fight left in them but honestly, once you start a family with one it just causes problems.”

“Really, you think I’m a bad alpha for allowing Mikado to do what he wants, Izaya-san?” Kida asked. “Mikado has limbs, you know. And he still comes back home to me at the end of the day.”

“Until that one day he won’t.” Izaya smiled knowingly. “I will tell you where to find him then. Though I guess you already know yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda Linda Kida and Gakuen Tengoku Mikado are to Kida and Mikado what Psyche Izaya is to regular Izaya. You can google them to take a look.
> 
> They have been around already in 2010 and I wanted to put them into a story even back then but the occasion hasn't presented itself until now.

“This place is so boring,” Linda exclaimed.

Mikado agreed with his son in his thoughts even though he would have never said out loud how the library he was working at was boring. This was his self-appointed punishment for everything he’d done wrong in his search for excitement though and it was indeed supposed to be boring, to put it bluntly. Kida likewise expected him to change his ways quite a bit when he accepted him back after what he’d done. Allowing Mikado to work outside the home at all was still very generous of him by the usual standards. 

It had been ten years since Mikado had started working as a librarian, too. Part of him got used to it with time. The other part still wondered if pulling the trigger of the gun he had once been holding to his own head might have been a choice that would have granted him with a more exciting existence than that or at the very least the lack thereof that would have solved all his problems instantly.

Then his eyes landed on his sons. Linda had been raised by Saki for the most part anyway and he wasn’t like him at all, resembling Kida to an uncanny degree instead, so Mikado presumed his death wouldn’t have affected him all that much but Tengoku, who on the other hand looked just like him, wouldn’t have even been here considering Mikado had been pregnant with him at the time. That was one of the reasons why he hadn’t killed himself in the end. Taking another life along with his wouldn’t have felt fair, he supposed.

“You wouldn’t be bored if you read something,” Mikado suggested to Linda and resumed entering the details of some books into the computer.

“But I’m bored of reading,” Linda whined. “I’m always bored here. I would rather go with dad to his work. Or stay home with mom… I mean Aunt Saki. Or just stay there alone. I’m not a little kid anymore so why do you babysit me anyway? Can I go hang out with Psyche and Tsugaru later?” He asked and perked up at the thought.

“I have other plans,” Mikado answered.

“You should be quiet in the library,” Tengoku pointed out from over the book he was reading.

Linda rolled his eyes. His younger brother, like his mom, not Aunt Saki but his actual mom, was kind of uptight. In his case way beyond his years.

“I will die of boredom then today,” he announced dramatically. “Mom?” he asked right after.

“Yes?” Mikado answered absentmindedly.

“Can I dye my hair?”

“You’re twelve,” Tengoku muttered from over his book.

“That’s old enough,” Linda insisted. “I’ve seen photos of dad from way back with dyed hair. Aunt Saki, too.”

“Not at twelve,” Mikado said.

“Then when?” Linda asked.

“Talk to your father about it.”

Mikado was aware that was most likely going to result in Linda having dyed hair before the end of the week because Kida spoiled him rotten like that and while Saki didn’t, she didn’t oppose it when he did.

“I took you here today because we’ll go to get the results of your tests when I’m done,” Mikado announced. “So I doubt you will die of boredom today after all, Linda,” he added with a small smile.

“Dad has always said I didn’t need any tests,” Linda remarked with a shrug.

“He said that because he’s an alpha,” Mikado stated matter-of-factly. “But it’s better for an omega to know beforehand.”

“Why would I be an omega, though?” Linda asked. “It’s Tengoku who looks like a little girl.”

“I don’t.” 

“But you do.”

“I don’t.”

That continued for some more time but Mikado tuned it out, busying himself with finishing his work.

Then he took his sons to the laboratory to get their results. 

He let them open the envelopes they had been handed themselves. Linda ripped his apart as if he didn’t even care but Tengoku’s hands were trembling.

They both turned out to be alphas.

It made them quite happy, obviously, though Mikado noted how it seemed as if Tengoku might have preferred to be a beta.

All Mikado felt at the news was well-hidden jealousy and not even a trace of relief for the sake of his sons he might have liked to feel. He thought how that was because they were alphas. It would have been preferable if they had turned out to be betas indeed.

\---

“Why can’t Tengoku go with us?” Linda asked like he always did when he was leaving with his father and Saki to visit Psyche, Tsugaru and their toddler brother Hibiya.

Tengoku always stayed home with Mikado at these times throughout the years. It was not the only occasion like that either and their family was clearly comprised of two units that functioned somewhat independently but it was the only case when Tengoku was never allowed to go.

He had never even been at Izaya’s office. Linda thought how that was unfair since it was an incredible place, what with all the rooms, the computers, the knives’ collection and all the secret nooks and crannies. Also, it held a big mystery that Linda hoped to uncover one day - that of Psyche and Tsugaru’s omega mother who was supposedly somewhere there at all times but was never seen or discussed by anyone.

“Tengoku’s too young to hang out with someone Psyche’s age,” Mikado said, which was the usual explanation, but didn’t seem convincing enough since Psyche was a childish brat anyway.

But it was the only reason they had ever been given and now Psyche and Tsugaru were getting such age that Kida and Saki’s visits at Izaya’s place to babysit were coming to an end either way.

Linda felt sorry for Tengoku getting left behind at home like that but what could he do? 

Once they arrived at Izaya’s office he was quite startled by being addressed by Izaya himself before the man greeted anyone else.

“Hi, Linda-kun. How did your testing go?” Izaya asked.

Hibiya, who had followed him to the door, walked on his unsteady little legs straight into Saki’s waiting arms.

“I’m an alpha, Orihara-san,” Linda answered. “Tengoku’s one, too.”

“That’s great,” Izaya said. “And it’s been awhile since I’ve seen your brother but I presume he didn’t dramatically change. So he’s an alpha with a girly face like that? That’s interesting. And doesn’t that remind you of someone, Masaomi-kun?” Izaya addressed Kida.

“Not really, Izaya-san,” Kida answered right away.

Linda didn’t understand what the sudden tension between Izaya and his father was all about but it left him puzzled for a while until he forgot all about it once he met with Psyche and Tsugaru.

\---

The knowledge that he was an alpha changed Tengoku a lot in the following years. He developed a way more outspoken personality and a flamboyant style to rival his brother. They also both gravitated more toward their father, even though Kida clearly liked Linda better and wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“Do you remember Orihara Tsugaru?” Tengoku asked Linda on the way home from school one day. “I think you used to be friends with him as a kid? I guess not anymore. He’s an omega. He’s in my class starting today even though he’s your age. One strange kid.” 

“Like you’re the one to talk,” Linda said, looking pointedly at Tengoku’s huge green-tinted glasses. “But yeah, I’ve heard. Izaya-san’s omega ran away from him with their sons and now Tsugaru’s no longer home-schooled. I remember from back when dad took me to Izaya-san’s place his omega not being allowed to go out of his room at all. Maybe he couldn’t take it anymore.“ 

“So Izaya-san is a bad person?” Tengoku wondered. “Dad was working for him for years.”

“Mistreating an omega isn’t the end of the world.” Linda shrugged. “I’ve heard Psyche, who is an alpha, stayed with him, so he can’t be all bad. And it’d be the same if our mom decided to leave, right? Would you have gone away with an omega, Tengoku?”

“Why would mom leave?”

“He doesn’t even spend any time with dad anyway,” Linda observed. “He’s never home. Maybe whatever he does will make him leave one day. But there’s Aunt Saki anyway. It’s like his absence wouldn’t even make anything worse.”

“That’s a cruel thing to say.”

“But it’s true.”

Tengoku wasn’t as convinced of that as his brother. He had been much closer to Mikado than him for years, up to the point the tests had revealed he was an alpha and Mikado distanced himself from him.

“Well, maybe you’re right,” Tengoku said after a while of thinking it through.

Though there was something more there he couldn’t quite put his finger on that separated him from the little family comprised of Kida, Saki and Linda. He doubted it was just his physical resemblance to Mikado, either. Not like it was absolute. There was something more there. Some kind of a shadow was looming over his existence but he couldn’t tell what or maybe who it was.

Then came the day Mikado really decided to leave.

“And where would you go?!” Kida asked angrily when he heard about that.

Unbeknownst to him, his sons were listening in from behind the closed door.

“That wouldn’t be your problem, Masaomi,” Mikado said calmly.

“In a way it would always be my problem, until the day you die,” Kida pointed out. 

“You can let me leave if you want to, though. I have been taking suppressants for years anyway.”

“That’s not what’s bothering me, Mikado. It’s just that if you’re going to him, I want you to take his brat with you.”

Mikado stayed silent for a long time after that. It had been years since anyone in that house had spoken out aloud about Tengoku not being Kida’s son.

“Tengoku shouldn’t have to leave his brother, his school and everything else behind like that,” Mikado said.

“Then stay.”

Mikado didn’t leave in the end.

It was Tengoku who left.

\---

“It’s been years since I’ve last seen you, Tengoku-kun,” Izaya said, looking Tengoku’s clothes over curiously. “Actually, you were so little you can’t even remember me. Then your family went all crazy about hiding you from me. I have to admit it’s unexpected for you to show up here all of a sudden.”

“Is that Linda’s little brother?” Psyche asked from behind his laptop’s screen. “He looks nothing like him,” He commented. “Or Masaomi-san.”

“Well, Psyche, there is a reason for that but I’m not sure…”

“I know I’m someone else’s son,” Tsugaru said.

“And you want to ask me about your father?” Izaya guessed.

“That, too. But first I need a job,” Tengoku said.

“Why? You’re still in school. Tsugaru is your classmate now, right?”

“I moved out.”

“Well, I can certainly use you for something,” Izaya said with a smile. “But this is not always the nicest place to be at these days for an alpha. You must be aware I’m the chief omega abuser in this country now in the eyes of the public. Because Shizu-chan was obviously a poor little omega weaker than me who was not impersonating an alpha at all whom I randomly dismembered for my own sick satisfaction.” He sighed. “All kinds of people turn up here with various intentions because of that. I rather enjoy it personally but you’d have to deal with that as well if you want to work here.”

“I’ll manage, Izaya-san,” Tengoku said right away.

“Well, I like the look in your eyes, Tengoku-kun. Actually, I’ve seen it before. And I liked it back then, too.”

Tengoku wondered which of his parents Izaya might have meant. Maybe all of them.

"Will you give me a job, then?" he asked.

"Of course."

Mikado and Aoba's son was surely a fascinating human being to watch grow up and to corrupt, Izaya thought. Him working here was going to cause both of them and Kida and Saki to show up on his behalf sooner or later, too.

And Izaya was already looking up to all of that, as well as to his own children growing up, realizing things and coming back to him.

\---

END


End file.
